Project Onyx
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Eggman has had enough of Project Shadow's failures to destroy Sonic. He gives the nearly dead body of Shadow to his cousin, who will change it. What new changes will she bring upon the world?  Sonidow sort of.
1. prologue

Prologue

Dr. Sinistra Robotnick sighed as she surveyed the documents in front of her. The old project had failed. Her cousin had given the plans to her. Project Shadow had failed to kill Sonic, that meddling hedgehog who seemed to be a thorn in their sides. Now it was her turn to make things right; her turn to prove herself.

She shifted in her desk chair, a wide grin adorning her features as an idea came to mind. She would surpass her cousins' ideas. She would create her own project, and that Sonic wouldn't stop her. Project Onyx.

-separater-

Manic laughter could be heard throughout the lab as an eery green light seeped into the eyes of those present. Sinistra stood next to a large capsule, pointing to what was inside. A dark shape rested inside the container, not moving but looking healthy. Today was the day she would release her project into the world!

"Release Project Onyx." She said, a devilish grin present on her face. A man next to her nodded and pressed a red button. Steam and smoke poured out of the capsule as lights flickered on in the room. All that could be seen were a pair of fathomless black eyes as the room erupted in green light.

Screams filled the air as whatever had been inside the capsule stepped forward. It was hard to tell what color the creature was, but that it was dark in color. An angry cry of rage filled the room as the creature broke a window and escaped. The creature had snaped the chains holding it and left so quickly …

Sinistra's thoughts were brought back to how she had made the project as it left through the shattered glass. It had been easy, just using some of the old data from Project Shadow and combining it with her own ideas. Some of them had caused interesting side effects in the project. It was much stronger than Shadow, and Sonic wouldn't stand a chance! Her cousin would be so proud …

-separater-

A/N:

I know some of you will have questions. They will be answered eventually. I am going to explain what happened to Shadow in the next few chapters as well.

R and R


	2. 1 The Darkest Flames

Chapter 1 ~ The Darkest Flames

-separater-

A/N:

This is my first try at a Sonic fanfiction so be nice. I'm not going by any particular time line, 'cause I don't know a lot about the show. I just had an idea I had to write down.

Warnings:

This is yaoi. The main pairing is loosely Sonidow, but not quite. You'll see what I mean after you read some more. There may also be ooc characters. I am gonna try to keep some characters in canon with their personalities but it's not always going to work. Some of the situations will call for them to act out of character.

Pairings:

Sonidow [shadow's reincarnation sort of and Sonic]

May have Knuckles with someone, but not sure yet. If anyone knows of a good yaoi pairing with Knuckles that isn't Sonic, let me know.

Now … on with the story.

-separater-

Sonic the hedgehog stood on top of a building watching the glittering stars. It had been over two months since he'd battled Shadow for the last time. How did he know this? He wasn't completely certain but that's how Eggman had made it seem. Whether or not the excentric doctor was finished driving him up the walls was hard to determine. If there was one thing Sonic could give the crazy man, it was persistence and a weird drive to control the world. No matter how many times Sonic had destroyed his plans the man kept bouncing back.

He sagged slightly as memories flooded his mind. He closed his eyes and sat down on the rooftop. There was no point in trying to will them away. He had been trying to do so for the past two and a half months, and it hadn't gotten him anywhere. He slid back to allow his arms to support him as the images surfaced as if they were happening right before his eyes.

He had seen the black hedgehog near the master emerald and just watched him. It didn't seem like Shadow was up to anything, and without that there was no reason for a fight. As much as Sonic loved the adrenaline rushes, it was pointless. It was rare, but sometimes Shadow just came to stare at the master emerald, not wanting to fight.

Sonic thought this was one of those times when a loud crash came from somewhere above. He looked to the sky and saw bright flashes of silver. The silver things landed and Sonic could see robots, with sharp pinsers, missle launchers, and thick plated armor. So Shadow wasn't alone after all. Sonic's head snapped forward as a low growl was heard from the black hedgehog. Was Shadow expecting the robots? Judging by the angry expression and growling, it didn't seem that way.

Green chaos energy was in the hands of his rival, glowing menacingly in the sunlight. A few balls of energy were thrown at the robots, as Sonic's speedy instincts kicked in. he was next to Shadow in a matter of seconds, beginning to launch kicks and punches at the robots. The black one gave him a fleeting glance and then started to fight the robots himself.

This went on for quite some time, neither hedgehog willing to submit to the metallic monstrocities. Sonic's body was covered in sweat, and a quick glance at Shadow confirmed the other wasn't in any better shape. Sonic's eyes widened as an explosion rocked Angel Island, forcing both hedgehogs to the ground. There was another explosion before smoke and debris covered the island. A black cloud hung in the air as pieces of twisted metal and gears rained down on the hedgehogs like shrapnail.

When the smoke cleared one robot was still standing. Sonic couldn't tell what had caused the disturbance at first, but a destroyed and soot covered robot's head gave him the idea. Eggman had never used explosions to destroy his own robots, but the blue hero wouldn't put it past him. What really shocked him was the shape of the other hedgehog. The ultimate life form lay on the ground, broken, bleeding, and looking like he should be dead.

Sonic was unsure of what made him, but he found himself next to the lifeless Shadow. He shook the hedgehog gently, and put a hand to the neck to try and find a pulse. When there wasn't one he grew panicked. Shadow was his rival, but he had never wished him dead. Then a soft, almost audible beat could be heard. Sonic's hand pressed down gently, hoping it would come again. To his surprise it did. The hedgehog was alive.

The remaining robot knocked Sonic aside and gripped Shadow's prone body in one of its massive hands. It had then taken to the air and disappeared in the clouds. It occurred to Sonic that there was still hope for Shadow. Sure the black one was his rival, but he had been the only one who could match him in nearly everything. To have that lost … it would really suck.

"Sonic the hedgehog." Said a loud voice. Sonic's head craned to try and locate the noise. A screen appeared in the air with the face of a grinning Eggman displayed.

"Now that I have your attention … This is the end of Project Shadow. When you see me again I'll be much stronger. I'll have something much worse for you to deal with." Said Eggman. Sonic nodded and snorted.

"… like to see you try." He mumbled under his breath. The doctor's screen faded away, leaving Sonic to his thoughts.

A shooting star crossed the dark sky as Sonic opened his eyes. Now that Shadow was gone there wasn't much in his life. Amy's advances had gotten more and more persistant, now that there was nothing for Sonic to destroy. This meaningless, dull, void of action life was driving the hero mad. What else was there for him to do if there was nothing to destroy or no one to save?

Sure there were small crimes to deal with. That could only amuse him for a short time however. Between that, Amy's advances, and his boredom the blue hedgehog was losing the will to live. As the star passed over his head he made a wish.

Can't there be something to give life meaning …

-separater-

The next day Sonic was running around the city. He had begun to do this every morning since Eggman's declaration. There wasn't much else to do, and it gave him a reprieve from Amy's whining voice for a time. That, at least, was a relief. The girl was sweet, but her interest in Sonic wasn't healthy for anyone.

His ears twitched as a loud explosion could be heard. He lifted his eyes to the rooftops, hoping he was just hearing things. To his surprise smoke was rising from a building. He looked down, noticing he was in one of the more uninhabited parts of the city. This particular section of the city was full of mostly broken down buildings. He jumped onto a rooftop, trying to get a better look at the scene. His red and white shoes made small squeaking noises as he gripped the side of the building and kept jumping until he reach the roof.

Smoke, flames, and a dark presence met his eyes. The presence was weird, it almost made him feel fear. It was dark, seemed to be a part of the flames, and looked to be chasing something or someone. What could be of interest to something like that?

He started toward the building to assess the damage. The thought to call the fire department crossed his mind but something was drawing him to the burning building. He ignored the growing apprehension in his mind and braced himself on the roof. He closed his eyes and propelled himself into the air.

When his eyes opened he was falling. His target had been the building's side, but that was quickly crumbling into ash. He hesitated for a moment, remembering that fire was almost as bad as water, and he hated water with a passion. This thought was brushed aside as he saw a dark shape in the flames. It was different than the embers licking at the building and ground, and Sonic's curious side wanted to figure out what it was.

Cursing his curious tendencies he forced his body through the haze of heat that shimmered around the building. He cringed as he could smell burning fur and flesh, but kept moving. If he could figure out what he was seeing and get out of here quickly, he might just survive. The dark presence almost seemed to grow angry as he came toward the figure. It wasn't by sound e could tell, but by how the negativity pressed down on him like water, like waves …

Shaking his head he forced his legs to move faster. When his hands touched something slightly furry and solid he looked down. There, on the burnt ground, was some kind of creature. He pushed some debris off the creature and could tell it was a hedgehog. The quills and shape were enough to convince him of that. He wrapped his arms around the hedgehog and started to run.

He ran faster as he could feel the presence trying to prevent him from leaving. It fought, tendrils of dark energy biting and ripping at him like knives. He grit his teeth from the pain and jumped over an obstacle. He scaled a wall that looked sturdy and grimaced as it collapsed beneath him. If things were collapsing at his touch the fire must have been created from non-normal means. An oil fire maybe …

He gripped the hedgehog in his arms tighter as he flipped to avoid an arc of flames that came at him. Cursing his distracted mind he started to run fast. It wasn't until he broke the sound barrier that he slowed down a bit. He jumped onto a rooftop and headed for Tails' workshop.

-separater-

Tails wasn't there when he arrived. He opened the door and laid the injured hedgehog on the couch in the living room. He quickly locked the door, letting his breathing slow down. The injured furry was still on the couch, and Sonic was grateful for that.

He went to the bathroom and found the first aid kit, bringing it back with him. He put it onto the small coffee table in the room and went to find some wash cloths to clean up his patient. He hadn't really gotten a good look at the injured furry, but the appearance of his charge wasn't going to be a mystery for much longer.

When he came into the room he held back a cough. The other hedgehog's body was covered in burns, cuts, slashes, and ash. The combined smell of burning fur, burning flesh, blood, and ash was enough to make him wish Tails used air conditioning. Sighing he made his way over to the other hedgehog and turned him onto his back. He couldn't see much but there was a lot of blood, that was for sure. Sonic's cloth began to clean up the other, hoping that there wasn't as much blood as there seemed to be.

An hour later he had the ash and blood cleaned off of his patient. It seemed, that the hedgehog he had found was a black or very dark red color. If red was the color, it reminded him of Knuckles. He gently ran a hand through the quills on the furry's head, marveling at how soft they felt now that he had cleaned up the creature the best he could. He pulled bandages and ointment out of the first aid kit, and skimmed through the manual. Dressing wounds wouldn't be that hard, he'd done it before..

Tails came home an hour later, to see Sonic and the injured furry on the couch. Well … it was more like Sonic leaning against the couch and the other on it. He ran a hand through the tuft of fur on his forehead and nudged Sonic's side. The hedgehog had dressed the other's wounds, and in typical Sonic fashion, ignored his own.

The blue hedgehog cracked open an eye and groaned.

"Tails …"

"Sonic get up. You can sleep more after I take care of your wounds." Said Tails. Sonic grumbled but stood up. He winced as the action set his burned flesh on end. His quills had raised, and he forced them back down. If Tails was going to help him there was no point in fighting him. It was Knuckles he fought when it came to stuff like this. The achidna liked cramming herbs and medicines down his throat, an experience Sonic had never liked.

Tails dragged Sonic into the kitchen and left him sitting in a chair. He went into the living room and came back with the first aid kit.

"Was he that bad?" asked the fox kit.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he's still breathing." Sonic replied. Tails nodded and started on Sonic's wounds. The hedgehog cried out every time a particularly painful spot was touched, but made no move to fight the kit. Getting the wounds infected would hurt more than now. He knew that from his many experiences fighting against Eggman and other various villains.

Tails nodded to Sonic when he was finished.

"I have some machine parts to get from the stor. I came back to see if you'd gotten home yet. I'll be back in a few hours." Said the fox. Sonic odded and rose to his feet. He winced as his legs tried to give out on him. He gripped the edge of the chair tightly and groaned. His arms were where most of the burns were, and putting them through the stress of movement sure hurt like hell.

Tails chuckled and gently pulled Sonic into the living roo. He threw a blanket at the blue hedgehog as he left the house. Sonic yawned and draped part of the blanket over the other furry before leaning into the couch. He snuggled under the rest of the blanket and closed his eyes.

-separater-

A/n:

Hopefully this wasn't too bad. Before anyone tries to tell me that Shadow's character is out of characterI'll say one thing. This isn't exactly Shadow. For those confused, you'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. Flames will be fed to my roommate's cat Mannard. He eats anything that's interesting.

R and R


	3. 2 Your Name is Onyx?

Chapter 2 ~ Your Name is Onyx?

-separater-

Disclaimer: Sonic, and any other ideas from the games, tv shows, and comics do not belong to me. I own the ideas for this fic and my Shadow Reincarnation/oc.

A/N:

I hopesome people liked the last chapter. Things are just getting started, and some things will be explained in this chapter.

-separater-

:power at 60%:

:chaos at 32%:

:outer functions at 41%:

:inner functions at 58%:

:overall functions at 49%:

:much physical action is not advised:

I blinked as the readings appeared before my closed eyes. A blanket was covering me, and there was someone else nearby. I looked down to see a blue hedgehog near me. Another glance told me I was on a couch, and he was leaning against it asleep.

I tried to speak but found it hurt to open my mouth. A quick scan of my condition told me that there was internal bleeding and that my jaw was fractured. If I wanted to get points across I would have to use body language or find something to write on. Great. Two things I wasn't good at. Why? I suspect it isn't in my programming, but I am not completely sure.

The blue hedgehog grumbled and snuggled closer to the couch. I reached out a hand, marveling at the bandages that covered it, and touched his face. I allowed my hand to move down to his neck, stroking gently. He leaned into the touch, and even seemed to like it. I froze as I heard him mumble. Was he waking up?

I stretched my arms and then sat up. I started pulling at the bandages, trying to remove them. They needed to be cleaned anyway. I doubt they will do much good for very long. I am a fast healer, and this won't last too long. This period of weakness … low energy …

I turned onto my back and growled softly. Then my ears twitched as I could hear something tearing. It sounded like the person, or thing, was trying to be quiet, but to my ears it was pretty loud. I cracked my eyes open and stared at the sight before me.

The hedgehog was awake. Now that it was light outside I was able to see more of the appearance that I hadn't caught from last night. His fur was dark red, [a color darker than blood but not quite black] the fur that should have been white or peach was black, and his eyes … they were the weirdest thing. They were a fathomless black, and they were the kind of eyes you never wanted to look into. Yet, they were also the kind of eyes you couldn't look away from once you did.

I found myself staring into them as I stood up to crack my back. Sleeping against the couch and floor had left me kind of stiff.

"So … how are you feeling?" I asked the other. He shrugged and tried to open his mouth. As he did, he was overcome by a fit of coughing. This lasted for a while, and he coughed up blood. I was worried, but not sure if I should push the issue. Some people did better if you gave them a while to get adjusted to their surroundings first.

Yeah. I know stuff like that. Since first meeting Shadow things had changed about me. I was somewhat more serious, a bit stronger, and less hyperactive. It didn't do to be like that, when you were supposed to be saving the world. Gone was the hyper, extremely rash, and crazy hero most had known. I was still a bit hyper, somewhat rash, and crazy, but it was definitely toned down quite a lot. Enough to be able to handle situations better anyway.

He looked down, breaking the eye contact. I waited, for anything, but nothing happened.

"Your throat is messed up then? Can you write?" I asked, still saying things that popped up in my head. Usually I was a bit better at holding things back, but this was someone who didn't know me …

He nodded, and immediately clutched at his jaw.

"You having problems moving? I'll find one of Tails' sketchpads and something to write with. Would you like something to eat as well?" I asked. His eyes lit up at the prospect of food. I smiled, one that was genuine since Shadow had left, and went off to find the items.

When I came back he was lying horizontally on the couch. I laid the pad and pencil I had found on the table and went into the kitchen. I could hear him scratching away with the pencil as I filled a glass with cold water. I came back into the room and placed it in front of him.

"Do you have questions for me?" I asked. He nudged the pad and picked up the glass of water. He sniffed it and then tipped the glass so he could drink from it.

Trhying to drink the water was a mistake. As soon as the liquid hit the back of my throat I started coughing again. I forced the blood back down and swallowed the water. I started sipping it slowly, watching the blue hedgehog. He picked up the pad of paper and scrutinized my writing. I knew it wasn't perfect, but it would at least give some light to the situation. I hated being unable to communicate verbally, but if I was able, I would use other means to get my point across.

I scanned the pad and blinked.

'I can't speak because my jaw is fractured. It hurts to even nod my head. Things are so strange … Where am I? You seem kind of familiar but …'

What did he mean familiar? I had never met this hedgehog in my life …

"… you are in my house. I live here with my little brother Tails the fox. As for why I seem familiar … I don't know. I have only known you for no more than … twelve or thirteen hours I think. You were unconscious for most of it …" I said, feeling a bit sheepish. I rubbed the back of my neck and turned to the nearest window. The sun was shining brightly, and I could guess it was just after noon. The scratching of pencil against paper brought me back to reality.

After writing something down the red hedgehog tried to hold out the pad, but nearly dropped it. My eyes roamed his body for a moment, until finally landing on his left arm. The bandages were hanging loosely, and blood was soaking them red, a shade that was still lighter than his fur. I gently pried the pad out of his fingers and made my way over to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit. I opened it and noticed that Tails had used the rest of the bandages on my burns last night. Growling softly I came back into the living room and glanced at the rest of his injuries. They would need to be treated and the bandages changed soon.

"I'll go get some more bandages. If you can write more go ahead." I said. I could see understanding in those black eyes as I walked to the bathroom. I pulled another first aid kit out of the cabinet and left the bathroom. I came back and found him covering the bloody arm with a hand. I put down the kit and tugged lightly on his hand.

"You have to remove your hand so I can treat your arm." I said.

He stared at the pad and I picked it up.

'I know better than you do about my condition. I'll be fine in a few days. Medical supplies ...'

'Thank you … I have never had anyone else try to help me before. It's always been 'protect him' or 'keep him locked up.''

This news irritated me. I clenched my hands into fists. I only stopped as my claws drew blood. I turned to the other and removed the hand covering the wound. I had also brought a wash cloth with me to clean up the injuries. I tore the bandage on his arm, watching in grim fascination as the blood begun to flow faster. I gestured for him to move to the floor and let the wash cloth glide over the bloodied fur. He complied and sat leaning against the couch. It reminded me of how I'd been when I had finishe cleaning him up last night.

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. I waited until the wound stopped bleeding to apply more ointment. Once that was done I wrapped it and carefully removed the rest of the bandages. After re-dressing them I sighed and sat down next to him. He grabbed the pad and pencil and wrote again.

I took the pad when he was finished.

'What is your name? I would like to know the name of the one who saved me.'

"Sonic … My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." I said, still seeing that title as somewhat important. I had been saying it since I was young.

'Sonic? Why does that name seem familiar …

Food? Do you have food?'

"Yes, do you think you can stand?" I asked.

'I'll try.'

I watched as he tried to stand. It was almost painful to watch. He managed to catch himself on the arm of the couch when he tried to stand but it was obvious he would need my assistance. I handed him the pad and he quickly scribbled something.

'I think I'll need some help, at least for now.'

"I thought so. Here." I said, placing an arm around his shoulders and grabbing the pad and pencil with the other.

He smiled thinly and started to move. He leaned heavily on me but we were able to make it to the kitchen without him falling. I helped him into a chair and handed him the pad.

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat?" I asked.

'No … I'll probably eat anything.'

"Alright …" I said with a chucle, opening the fridge.

When I found nothing edible in there I opened up the cupboards. I could see him writing again out of the corner of my eye as I scanned the shelves for food. A few cans of soup would probably be fine.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" I asked. He glanced up and then scribbled on the pad once more.

He held it up as I put the can onto the stove.

'The only thing I was allowed to eat before was this paste. It was colorless, tasteless, and barely held what I needed to survive. … last I ate? It had to be at least three days ago …'

"Soup will probably be a good place to start. It's semi-solid, and shouldn't be that hard to keep down." I said, getting out a pan and filling it with water. I opened the can and poured its contents into the pan. Then I turned on the stove and sat down across from him.

:power at 40%:

:it is advised not to eat anything solid:

I wanted to growl at the information but knew it would only make my jaw hurt even more than it already did. I wasn't sure why I was part machine, but it was useful at times. Like when I wanted to know how badly I was hurt. But other times … it was annoying and downright depressing.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a high pitched whistling noise rang throughout the kitchen. I instinctively covered my ears and watched as Sonic went over to the metal box. He turned a few dials and then the noise stopped. I wondered what he was doing but thought better of asking.

'Is it ready?' I wrote. I held up the pad and he nodded.

"I hope it's not too hot." He said, pouring some of it into a bowl. He got out a spoon and pushed both over the table to me.

I eyed them curiously before picking up the spoon. I took a sip of the food and could feel my eyes warming up at the taste. It was better than anything I had ever eaten before.

Possibly … but there's no way I've done that before …

As he ate I fixed a bowl for myself. I was happy to find him eating when I sat back down.

"You like it?" I asked. He wrote a quick 'yes' and continued eating. I nodded and dug in myself. It was pretty good, and I had been eating this stuff for quite a while.

After giving him a few more bowls and indulging in more myself I helped him back to the couch.

'Don't you need to clean and re-bandage your wounds?'

"Tails can help me when he gets back." I said. His eyes smoldered for a second before he shook his head a bit. He grabbed my arm, a surprisingly strong grip for one so injured, and pulled me onto the couch beside him. He opened the first aid kit and cut the bindings on my arms with the claws of his right hand. I blinked and then nearly fell off of the couch as he yanked my right arm toward him.

I steadied myself and gave him a playful glare.

'Stop struggling. I am going to do it myself. I know what I'm doing.' He scrawled on the pad. I nodded and leaned against the back of the couch. He grinned a bit and cleaned the wounds by licking them.

I was about to protest when I remembered that the wash cloth was covered in his blood. Although his method was a bit questionable, it got the job done. He applied some burn salve, [found in the kit] and wrapped the wounds again. I nodded gratefully and moved to the floor. I helped him lie down and stared lazily into those fathomless black orbs.

I found myself becoming lost in that dark gaze. One moment I was watching him and the next my eyes were feeling heavy. With the last of my energy I pulled the blanket over both of us and snuggled under it. He was having none of this, pulling me onto the couch with him. I blinked, as he pushed me to the back of the couch, and then closed my eyes as his arms lightly wrapped around me. A look at him told me that he had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

I awoke some time later to find there was no light filtering in through the windows. I tried to move, but found a furry body pressed against my own. I looked over to find Sonic's body pressing comfortably against my own. Had I pulled him onto the couch in my sleep? No matter how he'd gotten there it felt nice.

As nice as this was I had to move. Being trapped in a capsule for so long had made me edgy. I hated being caged or stuck in one place too long. I gently slid from the couch and tried to stand. I steadied myself on the edge, my claws digging into the soft fabric. After a few moments I found I could stand without the support of the object.

:power at 69%:

:chaos at 55%:

:outer functions at 65%:

:inner functions at 75%:

:overall function at 70%:

:fighting is not advised but most other actions are alright:

I glared ahead and felt something sparking underneath the bandages on my left arm. I tore the ones near my wrist and saw a dark pattern. I gingerly touched it and a keypad appeared. I studied it for a minute before making a decision. I typed in the question:

Can I run?

With the full keyboard.

:Yes. But it is not advised. Very likely to run out of energy too quickly.:

Why?:

:Until chaos is above 75 percent most physical activity should be minimal.:

Reason:

:It is how you function. It is easier to respond to commands. I am the hard drive of your system, not a person.:

Right. Not like this is weird or anything.

What Happened to me? Why am I like a machine … but not …?:

:You are a machine. The one who created you changed things a lot. I have much information for you to read on that.:

You didn't really answer my question.:

:You are a bio-creature. This is different than an android.:

Android?

Name:

:AXYS1872900000002:

What do I call myself? Not in machine terms.:

:Your official title is Project Onyx. What you call yourself is up to you. You can be the weapon you were created to be or not …:

Weapon? … weapon I was created to be?

I walked to the kitchen and picked up the pad. What would I ask Sonic when he woke up? Could I even talk now?

Can I speak, or is my jaw still out of order?:

:You should be able to. It will be rather hard to manage, be aware of coughing up blood.:

Great.

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I noticed was the lack of warmth near me. I was sure that the red hedgehog had pulled me into his embrace earlier. I shook my head and stood to my feet. I searched the bathroom, Tils' work rooms, and the rest of the house for my patient. The kitchen was the only place I hadn't been …

I pressed a black button on the keyboard and it faded back into my skin. The black pattern adorned my wrist once more, and I stared at it for a bit. I could hear noise from somewhere in the house.

What is that?:

:it is the one who was helping you. Sonic … I believe.:

Right, the blue hedgehog who had saved him from the fire and that negative presence …

I stopped my partially frantic searching as I entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the table just like yesterday.

"… I am glad I found you. You hungry?" I asked. He nodded, and pulled the pad toward him.

"Soup alright again? Either Tails or I need to go get groceries. There isn't much edible here right now."

He nodded and wrote something on the pad.

'I feel much better. I am healing rather well.'

"I am glad to hear that. This shouldn't take too long." I said, preparing the stove. I sat down and my eyes were instantly riveted to those black orbs. He blinked and made a strange sound in the back of his throat. I shrugged and went to turn off the stove as it beeped.

I passed him a bowl and made one for myself. For a few minutes the only noise was us eating.

"… Sonic?"

"You can speak now? You sure you're not straining too much?"

"… no."

"… uh … What's your name? Or do you not remember …"

"… Onyx."

"Onyx? Where're you from to have a name like that?" asked Tails as he came into the room. The black furry shook his head and went back to eating.

"He can't talk that well yet Tails." I said. The black hedgehog gave me a playful glare and nudged my foot with his leg. I returned the glare and smiled at Tails. He gave me a weird look and made a bowl for himself.

-separater-

A/N:

There will be more action in this chapter. I am sure there are things that are going to be confusing. They'll be figured out soon. I am going to have a whole segment where Onyx reads about his past some time down the road. If you hav questions, feel free to ask.

R and R


	4. 3 Pinkness and Red

Chapter 3 ~ Pinkness and Red

-separater-

I made sure that Onyx got to the couch before trying to go back to sleep. He pulled me against his chest and nuzzled into my fur. I fleetingly thought this might be an embarrassing position to wake up in but was too tired to care much. Tails came out to see the hedgehogs and then left.

:power at 84%:

:chaos at 71%:

:outer functions at 75%:

:inner functions at 90%:

:overall functions at 82%:

:everything but fighting is advised:

It was those messages flashing across my closed eyelids that woke me. I nuzzled into the warmth of the body near me and growled softly. Why had that woman created me? What was my purpose? Could I even go in water considering I was part machine …?

Can I swim?:

:Yes. Your body was made to withstand many harsh conditions. You were once the ultimate life form, and now are the ultimate bio-life form.:

Ultimate life form?

The stirring of the blue hedgehog jerked me out of my thoughts. He tried to move, but found it impossible.

"Onyx … Can you let me go?"

"… sorry …" I said. My voice wasn't much louder than a whisper but it would be nice to be able to talk again.

"Don't strain your voice." He said, prying my arms away.

I got up and stared at the nearly black hedgehog in front of me. Most of the wounds on his body seemed to have healed. The burns were once big and blotchy, but now they were scarring over. I could tell this even with the bandages still present on his form.

"You want a shower?" I asked.

"… shower?"

"Yeah, to clean yourself up …"

"I was never allowed to clean myself before. They …"

"It's alright. I'll show you where the bathroom is." I said, gesturing for him to stand. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder for support, but did not fall.

"You alright?"

"Yes … just tired and worn out …" he said. I nodded and led him to the bathroom. After showing him where things were and how they worked I left the room. Before I went out of earshot I thought of something.

"If you are having trouble or need help just call okay."

He nodded and I closed the door.

I turned on the water and decided to take a bath like Sonic had described. I let the water run hot and then slid into the tub. It felt good, and helped me relax a bit. Now would be a great time to figure some things out.

Information on origin:

:Your origins are rather … complicated.:

Give me the best you've got:

:… right. You were created from a combination of something called Project Shadow, the Shadow android, and a completely new idea. By combining these concepts your creator hoped to make a bio-creature that was stronger than both Shadow and the Shadow android, without the problems of being a robot.:

Creator's name:

:Sinistra Robotnick. There isn't a lot of information on her. She seems to be a scientist who just came into creating projects and robots.:

More on this android:

:The Shadow android was created to … there is no data. It seems that it has been wiped out. There was …:

Is there any way to recover it? Someone must have initiated the command to erase the data.:

:There might be. You broke the control they had on you when you escaped.:

Escaped? That's right. I escaped from their capsule, the thing that kept me trapped for so long …

I used the soap and washed myself. There was some scarring from the burns and slashes that had adorned my body when Sonic found me. None of it looked like it would hinder me too much. What were a few scars compared to what that scientist surely did to me?

There were some scars that would stand out for sure. On my left arm there was a scar that went from my shoulder to my wrist. It twisted and almost seemed to coil around my arm like some kind of snake. This scar was raised and kind of blotchy, while others were just … like indentations in the skin. This scar seemed to wrap around where the keypad once was.

Another was along my back. This one looked as if a blade had been thrust into it. It was almost as if whatever had caused it meant for me to die.

Can I be killed?:

:No. The only thing that can kill you is if you use up all your chaos energy at once. It is what you run on after all:

Okay …

How am I able to get answers if I am not typing?:

:It is part of your programming. The keypad may make things a bit easier at times but it was originally made for those outside of your own system to use:

Outside? For some reason this made me angry. No one should be able to control me, not even my creator. I wasn't a robot so they should just back off.

I scanned my body once more for scars that would catch the eye. I found another one on my right leg. It was shaped like a sword, but that made no sense. In order to get a scar like that I would have had to be pressed up against a sword.

What is this scar from?:

:The scientists cut that into your skin. It is your own personal symbol. The reason they call you project onyx is…. The data will need to be recovered.:

Alright.

I started to dry my quills with a towel I found. Anything on Sonic?:

:The information is in a file type that is not commonly used. It is also protected by a password.:

Is there any way to hack it?:

:There might be. That is something you can command me to do when you are asleep. The system will fight too much otherwise.:

Alright then …

I dried myself off as best as I could and came back into the living room.

"You're done then. I guess I'll take a shower myself." Said Sonic, leaving the room. I picked up the blanket and laid down. I pulled it over myself and relished in the warmth of it.

"You're not still tired are you?" asked Sonic a few minutes later. I shook my head and glanced at him. He was still dripping from the shower and carrying a towel.

"You want help drying your quills?" I asked.

"I think I've got it." He said. I smirked and grabbed the towel from his hands. He gave me a glare, which I ignored.

I dragged him to the couch and knelt down in front of him. I smirked and then walked to the back of the couch. I gently started to dry off his quills, resting a hand on one of his shoulders to keep my balance. A few minutes later I could hear a soft purring noise coming from him. I wasn't sure if it was involuntary or if he realized he was doing it.

I relaxed as He held me down. What seemed like mere seconds after he had started I could feel something trying to rise in the back of my throat. Curious, I let it go. I was surprised to hear myself purring into his touches. It felt good, but not that good.

Tails came into the room at that moment. I froze and glared at Onyx.

"It's alright. I am done anyway." He said.

"Wha? It usually takes me an hour to do that." I said.

"That was you."he said with a smirk. I growled and glared at the wall.

"Why are you here … Tails was it?" asked Onyx.

"Yeah. Sonic, Amy's on the phone and wants to talk to you." the fox kit said before thrusting the phone into my hands. I forced my irritation back and sighed, putting the phone to my ear.

"Sonic? It's been so long!" a whiny female voice said.

"Amy it's only been three days." I said.

"I know but that's a really long time. Sonic …" she said, a slightly seductive tone to her voice. The moment she'd learned how to do that from Blaze she'd picked it up like yarn to a cat.

"What is it this time?" I asked, not able to conceal all of my frustration. The girl seemed not to have noticed because she plowed right on.

"I want to see you! We should go on a date."

I shrugged at the weird expression Onyx gave me.

"Amy that's not a good idea. I have a guest in the house right now."

"Aww! Sonicu come on! It'll be fun!"

"Amy how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?" I asked, not masking my irritation anymore. This didn't even phase her.

"Guest? It's probably just Knuckles. I'll be right over!" she said, and before I could protest the line went dead.

"Are you going to let her do that?" I asked, staring into his green eyes.

"I … she's my friend. It's kind of hard not to …"

"I think, from what I heard, she's an annoying little bitch." I said, screwing up my face in a scowl.

"Maybe you should tell her that …" Sonic said, shaking his head. I sighed and sat down next to him. Why does he let people do that to him?

"Sonic … what are you … to this world?" I asked.

"What? Oh … I am the hero of Mobius. I helped destroy Dr. Robotnik's robots and stopped his plans for world domination."

Robotnik? Is this 'Dr.' related to her? This Sinistra person, who is she?

"Onyx?"

His voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why does it matter? As far as I know, that's over. It's not like he's tried to attack in quite a while …"

"Are you sure it's over?"

I could be …

"It's kind of doubtful that he's still trying to take over the world." Said Tails. I nodded and relaxed beside the blue hedgehog. Now all there is to do is wait for this bitch …

An hour had passed since Amy made her promise to annoy me. Onyx had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I was currently running my hands through his head quills. I made sure to steer clear of the more lethal ones as I looked over the reddish fur. It was a lot like Knuckles' but different. I found the achidna's fur sometimes too bright, but Onyx's was perfect. The color that could blend into any dark setting but pleasing on my eyes …

Before I could think more on that there came a knock at the door. Onyx growled and threw an arm around my waist, burrowing his head into my shoulder even more. Tails got up from his chair, where he'd been doing something on his labtop, and opened the door. In the doorway stood the pink hedgehog in all of her red dress and red shoed glory. How many people have told her that pink and red don't go together?

"Sonicu!" she said, leaping into the house and wrapping her arms around me. This was a big mistake. Onyx growled deep in his throat and his eyes snapped open. He forced her to loosen her grip and grabbed her around the neck. She blinked and then hugged him. Was she blind? Can't she tell that he'll try to kill her if she keeps going?

I had thought it was bad when she hugged Sonic, but this was ridiculous. Sonic and I may have a similar body structure but our colors are different.

"Let go." I growled, removing her arms from my body. She smiled and started to run her hands through the quills on my head. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. This was Sonic's friend, and he probably wouldn't appreciate it if I killed her. Then she started to scratch at my ears … hurting her might not be too bad …

The next time she moved I had both her wrists in one of my hands. She was so thin, and I wondered what had caused it. Were all females like this or just her? I dug my claws into her flesh as she struggled against me.

"Are you stupid? You do know I am not Sonic … surely …" I said, my voice coming out in an irritated hiss.

"Yes, but you are his friend right? So …"

"That does not mean you can jump on me." I snapped, going over to sit next to the blue hedgehog. I rolled my eyes and glared at the pink one.

I smirked at her when she tried to squeeze onto the end of the couch. I reached out a hand and pushed her. She hit the ground with a dull thud and then growled. I blinked and then draped an arm around Sonic's waist. She obviously wanted him, and it seemed it would be easy to rial her up. For some reason I wanted to do so. Hard to figure something like that out when I have had little interaction with other creatures …

"Sonicu! He'll try to kill you. He's just using you!" she said as she sent a death glare my way. I smirked and leaned against Sonic's shoulder. Almost subconsciously he started to run a hand through my quills, ignoring her completely. My eyes closed as the sensations flooded my senses. This feels so good … so right …

The bitch just had to ruin it.

"Sonicu … I am going to call the police. He's going to hurt you."

"Amy …" Sonic said, a strange lilt to his voice.

Seduction? Is he …

"Sonic?" the girl asked, her light green eyes bright.

"Amy you might want to leave now." He said.

"Why Sonicu? I want to help-"

Before the girl could make any other movement I had her in a head lock.

"Leave now before I give you a reason to." I said, giving her the most ferocious look I could muster. Her face had gained a sort of frightened quality, and it was hard not to laugh. She blinked and tried to get away. I was having none of that.

"Leave." I said. She nodded and I let her go. I relaxed a bit as she went outside. Then she came back in, carrying some kind of large … hamer? What the fuck did she think she was going to do with that? It was unlikely she would even be able to put a scratch on me.

I turned my head as Amy stomped back inside. She was carrying her Piko-piko hammer and had a crazed look on her face. I gestured for Onyx to take it easy. She wasn't scary when she got angry, but she was sure loud.

"… me leave? You are the one who wants to take advantage of my Sonicu! Take this!" the pink hedgehog said as she rushed toward the couch.

Onyx stood up but I could see that there was no room to dodge. His range of movement was still somewhat limited. So I did the thing I was known for, took the fall. When the hammer hit me it hurt, but it could have been worse. I've gone through worse, and robots can hit much harder when they're nearly destroyed.

It wasn't the pain that got to me though. It was the fact that she attacked him. Not only was he a guest, but I was starting to grow attached to him. I got to my feet and sent a death glare her way.

"Leave now." I growled. She gasped and went to my side, trying to check if I was alright. I pushed her away and turned when a shadow fell over me.

I leaned over Sonic to see if he was alright. There was a small bruise on his neck where the hammer had hit him, but otherwise he seemed fine. What was strange was the look in his eyes. I had never seen him angry, and I rather liked it. There was just a hint of black in those green eyes …

"Sonicu?" the bitch asked, being annoying again.

I knelt down and absently rubbed at the bruise she had caused. Sonic's eyes slid shut and he leaned into my touch. This made me feel warm inside, and it was really confusing.

:Is it possible to love? To want to protect someone so much you would forget your purpose?:

:Yes. It is not in your programming. Since you seem to have chosen to ignore that …:

Ignore? Right, ignore the commands that were telling me to kill all three of the furries in the room. Like I would want to do that? The girl maybe …

This feeling, it was unlike anything I had felt before. Different than the rage, anger, and overall need to kill …

The girl snapped me out of my train of thought as she slapped me. I growled and tossed her to the ground.

"Remember this, pink one, I am much stronger than you or any other normal hedgehog. Killing you would be easy, and I could make it extremely painful. Not only that, but I would love every second of it. Stay. Away. From. Sonic. It is rather obvious he is not interested in you." I said, staring into Sonic's eyes. There was an emotion I had never seen before in those emerald depths.

She picked herself up and grabbed her hammer.

"I am going to save him!" she said. I snorted and Sonic put a hand on my shoulder. He turned to the pink hedgehog and sighed.

"Am this was never going to work. I never loved you." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Sonicu! You're just confused. Our love is eternal. I will have to show you that myself!" she said, preparing to attack again.

I got in front of Sonic and growled. This did not hinder her in the least. She came for me as I could feel a raw energy boiling on the surface of my body.

:Would you like to stop her?:

:Yes. What is this … power?:

:Chaos.:

Chaos? I lived off of it yes, but could it be used for something else? Maybe …

I smirked and let it flow to the surface of my fur. When she hit me I let it loose. She fell to the floor, her hammer landing across the room.

"What was that? Sonicu! You have-"

"Give it a rest Am." Said the blue one. I nodded and grinned evilly at the girl.

"I might just kill you if you don't."

She huffed and came at me without warning. I sidestepped and chuckled.

"So you want to fight, I'll give you a fight." I said. She punched me a few times and then fell back on her heels and waited. For what? For me to kill her? If that's what she wants …

I closed my eyes and let the energy flow to my hands. I snapped them open as I heard a crackling noise. The energy had manifested into a physical thing, a greenish color which made me think of Sonic's eyes. Then I said something that sounded so foreign but also right.

"Chaos Spear." As I let the power go. It hit her, and she fell to the ground.

I groaned as Amy fell to the floor. This had been a bad idea to begin with. I pulled her into Tails workshop. When I came back Onyx was there, looking sickly, and trying to speak.

"… Sonic … chaos … it's …"

"Onyx? Are you alright?" I asked. There was no reply as he collapsed in my arms.

I grumbled about bitchy pink hedgehogs as I adjusted the dark red furry in my arms. I brought him to the room I had designated as mine and put him gently onto the bed. I checked him for injuries and found nothing. If there had been any bruising it was gone now. I rubbed at the quills along his back and winced. A small drop of blood fell from my finger, and he reached out and dragged me onto the bed.

I blinked and let him do it. I was tired anyway, and this couldn't be too bad. His arms wrapped around me and he nuzzled into my chest. I moved us so we were more comfortable and closed my eyes. Hopefully things would be less annoying and pink when I awoke.

-separater-

A/N:

I finally got this chapter finished. I was kind of unsure how to write Amy, considering I hate her in the first place. I just made her a bit crazy and I guess it worked. This is supposed to be after a lot of the series on tv, but I mmight add some characters in from before. I will probably also use some things from the games too.

Next chapter … I am not completely sure yet. I probably won't use Knucles for a while. Again, if anyone knows a good yaoi couple with Knuckles that isn't Sonic [or Shadow for that matter] can you let me know.

I am already working on the next chapter so don't worry.

R and R Please.


	5. 4 Return of the Werehog

Chapter 4 ~ Return of the Werehog

-separater-

A/n:

There is gonna be a major time skip in this chapter. I thought I would clear that up now. It'll be kind of confusing otherwise. I don't feel like reading reviews that say 'I'm confused cause the time line is weird.'

-separater-

It has been six months since I found Onyx in that burning building. Since then I've been trying to keep my feelings in check. I know there is something, but I don't want to believe it. He's my friend, and I don't want to lose him. He's an android, but who knows if he swings that way …

I sat next to the blue hedgehog at the table in the kitchen. It had been so long since I'd first met him, I thought I had known him forever by now. The rest of my memory was fucked up still. It was proving much harder than anticipated to get information about Sinistra Robotnik. I had also been unable to hack the file on Sonic. Both facts were frustrating, but because I had Sonic there it was better.

How exactly did I feel about Sonic? Was the warm feeling I got when around him affection? Love? It could even be something more …

I have been fighting my programming since I was able to function well enough. I had managed to not kill Amy Rose, but it'd been close a few times. That stupid bitch just wouldn't leave Sonic alone. Regardless of how I felt about him, he was not interested in her, and she should back off. But, alas, she does not know the meaning of "back off."

The cell phone Tails had bought for Sonic vibrated on the table as the blue one prepared breakfast. I growled and tapped a button. Written in pink was a message from Amy.

"Sonic, you might want to read this." I said. He turned off the stove and came to look at his phone.

"What does she want now?" he muttered as I held up the device.

"'angel island … Knuckles and I tried to stop it … chaos is dying … the balance is corrupted … Must fix … Sonic … We need you …'"

"And what does she mean by that?" I asked. The hedgehog had explained about the chaos emeralds and the master emerald but this made no sense. From what Sonic had said, Amy barely understood the concept in the first place.

"That's a good question. It was bad the last time this happened." Said Sonic. I gave him a questioning look.

I sighed and put down my phone. I placed the food I'd cooked onto two plates and shoved one to Onyx.

"This has happened a few times. The first was when Shadow appeared." I said. In all the time he'd been here Shadow had only been mentioned once. It had been by an angry Amy, and I had thrown her out of the house afterward. Considering the way I acted when she mentioned the black hedgehog Onyx had thankfully not asked.

"Shadow?"

"Shadow … he was my clone … for a lack of a better word. He was created by Eggman's grandfather Jerald Robotnik to be a cure for his daughter Maria. Unfortunately she was killed along with the rest of the colony." I said.

"Colony?"

"They lived on a space station called ark. An organization called G.U.N. killed them. I don't know much else about his past …"

"Why not? If he was your clone …"

"Onyx he was supposed to be the ultimate life form … and he was …"

I blinked and tilted my head to the side. Ultimate life form? Wait ...

"Ultimate life form? As in Project Shadow?" I asked. There was no answer. I glanced at Sonic and saw that his face was grave. It was almost as if someone had died. Like this 'shadow' was dead.

"Sonic?"

"… he was my rival. Calling him a friend would be a bit out there. It was more like ally when it fit him. I never wished him to …"

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know. His body was pretty much destroyed though. Eggman's robots took it with them and I haven't seen him since."

"How long ago was that?" I found myself asking.

"Eight months ago I think …"

I looked down and couldn't meet his eyes. I busied myself with the food he had made and forced some down my throat. It wasn't that it tasted bad, but there were times I didn't want to eat. The food gave me little energy, but I did so to make Sonic and Tails feel better. A few minutes later the blue hedgehog started eating, and I smiled across the table at him.

"I'm sure if he were here he'd still want to race with you." I said. He hadn't mentioned racing but if Shadow had been his rival …

"You remind me a lot of him actually. He wasn't a bio-creature though. I think you might be a bit faster than he was too. You've actually beaten me a few times." He said with a smile.

"When I'm low on chaos or dead tired you can still beat me." I said. He nodded and finished the food on his plate.

"I guess so." He said, grabbing my empty plate and putting them both in the sink.

"Maybe." I said, running a hand over the scar on my left arm. It had become a habit, to run my hand over that scar. I got up and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. Sonic went in after me and I walked to the bedroom we now shared.

I pulled on the black gloves Ibought and modified. I decided to make it a bit easier to control my chaos energy by placing silver rings into the fabric. It had taken quite a while to make it work but it was a great asset now. I slipped on my black boots and leaned against the wall. These boots had been something I'd found the design for in a file on my 'hard drive.'

They were as blak as my eyes but held silver as well. Silver seemed to conduct chaos energy better than gold, at least for me anyway. I closed my eyes and imagined … something green … something blue ... a combination of which fit perfectly together …

Before I could figure out what my brain was trying to tell me Sonic walked into the room. He tossed his towel onto the bed and sat down. The water slid down his body, making it seem shiny. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and found myself grabbing the towel.

"Having trouble?" I asked. He shook his head, getting water droplets on the sheets and on me. I gave him a playful glare and started to dry his quills.

"Amy send you another love message …?" I whispered into a blue ear. He shivered and leaned back into me.

Anyone else would probably be freaking out from my behavior, but this was normal for us.

"No … just stressed. There are other possible explanations for her message. That is if she's not just doing that for attention again …"

"She's done it before?" I asked, horror in my voice.

"There was a time when she'd do anything to get my attention. In the last year she's just tried to beat you at practically everything. It's ridiculous."

"No fucking kidding. The only person I would concede defeat to is you." I said, rubbing the same ear I'd spoken into. He shivered again and sighed.

"What else do you think happened?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Once Eggman tried to destroy the world with the chaos emeralds. It could be that. Shadow's friend Maria Robotnik wanted him to get revenge for her death. The seven chaos emeralds would allow the ark to fall to earth, which would destroy a large part of it. That wasn't what she meant, but with his drive for revenge and amnesia that's what he tried to do."

"And?"

"It nearly worked. Rouge convinced him otherwise and I helped him to return the ark to earth's orbit." He said. He'd told me about Rouge once, when he'd told me about Knuckles. Amy'd mentioned the achidna and I was curious.

"There is another possibility right? With this 'shadow' gone it can't be that …" I said.

"… there is another …"

"Yes?"

"Eggman was behind it too … He used some strange ray to render the chaos emeralds useless. Then he awakened Dark Gaia to destroy the world. His plan was to force people to be his slaves or something in return for their safety I think. It's kind of hard to tell with him." Said Sonic.

"Dark Gaia … what exactly did 'it' do?"

"Dark Gaia split the earth's continents further than they already are. In short, it split apart the world. Eggman ruled from his 'base' Egg Land or what is now England. He has no creativity." The blue one said with a laugh. I chuckled as I finished drying off his quills.

"What else did Dark Gaia do?The world isn't like that now. There must have ben a way to stop it right?"

"There was-"

A tremor wracked the house, stopping any response he might give. I rushed to the window and saw that the street outside was fucked up. A few buildings were now falling apart, and there was debris in the street. It was uncertain whether our house had been affected in the same manner.

What is the status of this area?:

:With all of the technology I can just answer your question … The surrounding buildings are pretty much totaled, and the inhabitants dead. The security system and superior architecture of the building you and Sonic are in prevented you from being killed.:

Can you tell me exactly what caused that … quake?:

:Not for sure. The house will not be able to take much more …:

"Sonic?" I asked, seeing the hedgehog frozen to the spot. He blinked and then grabbed my hand.

"We have to get out of here." He said.

"Where are we going to go? It's not going to be safe anywhere in this city. That quake hit the surrounding buildings, and if it happens again we may not survive."

"I know, that's why we're leaving the city." He said. What?

"Then where are we going?"

"Angel island." Was the simple response.

"How exactly do we get there?" Onyx asked from beside me as we ran at high speeds. I remembered just then that he'd never been there.

"That's what this emerald is for." I said, pulling the blue emerald from my quills.

"You had this the whole time and didn't say anything? I should hit you." Said the red hedgehog.

"Try catching me first Onyx." I said with a mischevious grin, upping my speed. He growled and increased his own speed as he followed me.

We made our way through a cave and came out on the other side. Once we'd cleared it I grabbed onto him and stopped.

"How're we getting there from here?" he asked.

"That's right … I never told you how to use an emerald before … Just watch me." I said as I held the emerald in my hand.

"Chaos control!"

I disappeared ina flash of light and waited to gauge his reaction.

My eyes widened as I heard him say those words. They struck something deep inside of me, something that wanted to be released. I clutched my head and then fought back the pain. Sonic appeared behind me and shoved me. I turned around and gripped his wrist so hard he nearly dropped the emerald.

"I was playing around Onyx. No need to attack me." He said.

"If I was trying to attack you wouldn't you be flat on your ass right now?" I asked, remembering the last time we'd sparred. I had liked seeing him on his ass way too much …

"Sure … Onyx?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? What did I do this time?"

"That … those words … it's like I've heard them before …" I said.

"Heard them before? It's not like I mumble 'chaos control' in my sleep or anything right?"

I decided not to tell him that he did. It had happened a lot actually.

"Let's just go." I said.

"How do you plan on getting there? I don't know if I can take more than one person with this …" he said, holding up the blue emerald.

"No problem," I said with a smirk. He smirked back and shouted out "Chaos control!"

I closed my eyes and found the core of chaos energy in my body.

"Chaos control!" I said as I followed him. This 'angel island' better not be inhabited by crazy pink hedgehogs …

-separater-

When we landed I had a really bad headache. It was so loud here, which was probably not normal. I opened my eyes and blinked.

"Sonic!" I shouted as a robotic arm nearly slammed him to the ground. With my warning he managed to dodge just in time.

"Thanks," he said.

"Let's take these robots down." I said.

"Robots? I only see one." He said. I gestured toward the forest as three more robots appeared. He groaned and prepared for a fight.

A quick scan of my systems told me that I'd be fine to fight. I took two and Sonic took the other two. In five minutes flat all four robots were either destroyed [in my case] or completely off line thanks to Sonic.

"Not too bad." He said.

"You didn't do too bad yourself Sonic." I said, rubbing one of his shoulders. He tensed and then relaxed when nothing moved in the trees.

"There are no others in the immediate area." I told him, licking one of his ears. Watching him fight had been amazing, and I wanted more robots to come so I could watch him do it again. It made something below my waist hot … and I did not understand why …

When he leaned into me I nearly fell over.

"Onyx?"

"Huh?" I managed, trying to keep from repeating the previous action to his ear.

"You okay?"

"I think so … just confused …"

"About what?"

"I … I'll tell you later. There are still robots here, and if Amy is here I'm sure we're going to need to make earplugs." I said. He grinned and ran a hand threw the quills just below my neck.

I couldn't hold back the soft growl that came from my lips. He stared at me, with a questioning look, and then he surprised me. He turned around, gripped my shoulders tightly, and pressed our lips together. For a moment I just stood there shocked, but as he leaned into me I begun to respond. The little information I had about a relationship like this didn't really help me right now, so I improvised. That's what most people did anyway … right?

It had to end a lot faster than I would have liked. Unfortunately non-bio-creatures still needed to breathe. I could do so myself, but it wasn't really that necessary. I mostly did so to seem 'normal' and not have to anser a lot of annoying questions.

"… Onyx … I'm sorry …"

"Why? You've wanted to do that for a while now haven't you?"

"What?"

"You heard what I said. I can't deny that I feel the same way, and I am not just talking about what some call 'lust.'"

"Onyx … are you sure? I mean … we don't have to-"

"Shut up." I said, pushing him against a nearby tree and crashing our lips together once more. He gasped into the kiss, but responded immediately. I wound my claws into the quills on his back as he circled his arms around my waist. I pressed into him, which made him start purring in the back of his throat.

I found myself growling again as he rubbed my neck. When we drew apart I growled loudly.

"Onyx?"

"Raise your quills." I said.

"Why?"

I didn't answer verbally, rather opting for a Chaos Spear instead. The robot that had tried to creep up on us fell to the ground with a muffled thud.

"You heard it … while we were …?" asked the blue hedgehog. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I couldn't feel any robots but that didn't mean they weren't there. I hadn't noticed that one until it was almost upon us.

"Sonic? Have you fought any of Robotnik's robots in the last eight months?"

"No, why?"

"What if they're made to be undetectable, or maybe not made by him at all …"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What if another … Robotnik is behind it?"

"Another Robotnik? I thought he mentioned a cousin or two once … That's not possible …"

"I think it might be." I said.

"Huh?"

"I recognize the symbols etched into the armor of this robot. I think the same was on the robots I fought. They're scrap metal so we'll have to check the ones you put off-line." I said, checking the other two mostly intact robots. Sure enough the same symbol was there: the sword. The very same sword design [less ornate] that was scarred into the flesh of my right leg.

"This is the work of Sinistra Robotnik." I said.

"Who?"

"The one who created me. If she was able to create me with chaos energy these robots might …" I said. There was a loud whirring noise as something big cqame from the sky. I knocked Sonic to the ground as it passed over our heads. No matter what that was, and it was likely the enemy, it was a good idea to be cautious.

The noise got louder as something landed behind us. I got up and growled, helping Sonic up as I did so. I saw an orange-ish-yellow figure coming toward us but did not relax.

"Sonic?"

"Tails?"

"I was looking for you. I got a message from Amy and tried to finish the upgrades to the Tornado as quickly as possible." The fox kit said. I relaxed a bit but did not lower my guard completely. There could still be something trying to kill us.

We got into the Tornado and started to fly around the island in search of Knuckles and Amy. Tails was a good driver, but I would have probably been more comfortable if I were driving. He was just a kid, and even though I didn't know how old I was, it didn't matter. I was programmed to fight, fly airships, and most importantly to follow orders. But as I have been doing, I can disobey programming and ignore orders.

It was two hours later when something exciting finally happened. I had been lying against Sonic's shoulder, relishing in the warmth and feel of his body against mine. Tails had given us weird looks but dismissed it quickly. First it was a burning smell and then the Tornado tilted dangerously.

Before either Sonic or I could ask what was going on another tilt sent us spiraling. Tails tried to get a hold of the controls but it was no use. We were falling, and were going to crash. No amount of trying would stop that.

I grabbed Sonic and got on top of him. He squeaked but shut up as something made the Tornado explode. My body was slightly singed but I was mostly alright. Sonic was blushing but fine and we could not see Tails.

"Tails?" asked Sonic.

"I'm … okay … Get out of here and find Amy and Knuckles. I'll see if I can fix anything." Said the fox. We both nodded and tried to get out of the ruined plane.

This proved much harder than it should. The wall nearest to us had been turned into scrap metal, with sharp edges, and was still smoking. I shrugged and threw Sonic over my shoulders. I jumped, and managed to clear most of the metal. What I couldn't clear I destroyed with my claws. We emerged, myself with bloody claws, but otherwise fine. I sighed and let Sonic down, scanning the area for possible enemies.

I tossed Sonic onto the ground as a robot fired at us. He smiled at me in thanks, and I nodded. Six robots surrounded us, and I could almost see the chaos energy that fueled them.

"Sonic punches and kicks probably won't do a whole lot." I warned. He nodded and got into a fighting stance beside me. I faced the robots and glared. This was going to be fun, and I wanted to relish every fucking second of it. Fighting was what I was created for.

We fought like crazy. I had been right, most physical attacks didn't do much. Our quills could cut through the metal, but there were only a few attacks we could do with them. Not to mention the robots were fucking fast. It almost seemed like they were warping reality or something. What the fuck?

I grit my teeth as another robotic claw cut into me. I was covered in slashes, but that's only because I don't care about getting injured. As long as the robots were destroyed why try to keep my body intact? It'll just heal itself anyway … It's not like these things can kill me.

I cringed as I saw Sonic get slashed by one of the robots. I was doing okay, but Sonic wasn't built to get slashed up. I slammed my fist into a robot and stole it's gun. The design seemed vaguely familiar but there was no time for analysis. I fired the gun at the closest robot, searing a gaping hole in its neck. The other robots noticed and aimed their weapons at me. I smirked and fired the laser gun again.

They all fired, and all missed. I jumped into the trees above them and fired at them. Sonic seemed stunned for a moment and just stood there. Then he dodged as a laser almost hit him. It had been from the stolen gun I held, but as long as he could dodge that was all that mattered right now.

I growled and dodged as a robot fired at me. It was a good thing too because Sonic was now in trouble. Under normal circumstances he would probably have been fine, but he was losing a lot of blood. I pushed him to the ground and stood in front of his aching body. I raised the gun and fired as a robot came toward me. I had been a bit off because its arm was the only thing that was seared by the laser's beam.

Its other arm slammed into me, shattering the bones in my left arm. The dominant. Fuck! I staggered and tried to stay upright as pain lanced through my body. It hurt so much, and I couldn't even tell a single person why. None of the cuts hurt this much, hell, none of the burns had even hurt this much …

My energy was fading fast, and a quick scan told me I shouldn't even be fighting right now. I hissed in pain as one of the remaining three robots tossed me to the ground beside Sonic. I reached over to my left shoulder and pressed down on the skin. The shoulder had been pulled out of its socket, and short of a medic there wasn't a lot I could do. Then I remembered something. I pressed harder against my shoulder and heard the bones snap painfully. If I could just damage it enough I could get that ring out …

It was all I could do to keep from crying out. A gold ring appeared, the size of the silver rings that adorned my gloves and boots, and it would help. With my condition though, I would be even worse than Sonic right now.

"Sonic?"

"… yeah …?"

"Can you still fight?"

"I think so …"

"I am nearly out of chaos energy. I need you to take this." I said, holding up the ring. He slid it onto his wrist and stood up. Power seemed to flow around him, and I marveled at the sight. He pulled out the blue emerald and held it tightly. Then he did something I wasn't expecting.

He put the emerald beside me and leapt into the fight. I clasped my good hand around the gem and held onto it. Its power might help a bit, but I really needed to rest and sleep. I watched Sonic lazily, as a azor sharp piece of metal speared my forehead. The fur and skin split, dripping blood into my eyes.

Sonic slammed the last robot to the ground and came back to me.

"… Onyx?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"I used up too much energy. How I managed to do that without even using a Chaos Spear I don't know. There must be something about those robots. They seemed to know most of what I was going to do before I even tried."

"…"

"The reason you were able to defeat them is most likely because Sinistra does not know anything about you." I said. He nodded and gently pried the emerald from my grip.

"Did this help at all?"

"No. It's bonded to you. It's not going to do any good. I would need to bond with my own emerald in order to gain its energy." I said. Another nod and the blue emerald was stashed away in his quills once more. His arms wrapped around me and he helped me to my feet.

"How bad is your arm?" he asked.

"At least two bones were shattered and the shoulder was pulled out of its socket." I replied.

"I should fix that first right? As fast as you heal that'd be what gets the most fucked up."

"Yeah." I said. He propped me up against a tree and gripped my wrist in one hand while the other held the area near my shoulder. He pushed, forcing the shoulder back into its rightful place, and causing me a whole lot of fucking pain.

"You okay?" he asked as I shut my eyes due to the pain.

"I've never felt so much pain in my life. It was worth it though …"

"What?"

"I was fighting for and with you …" I said, as everything started to go hazy.

"Onyx don't pass out on me." He said, an almost frantic tone to his voice. I tried to stay conscious, but it was no use.

-separater-

When I awoke it was almost dark outside. Sonic was next to me, trying to bandage the wounds he could get to.

"How bad?" I croaked.

"It could have been much worse. Other than a few exceptions I look a lot worse."

"Really …?"

"Yeah. Most of your minor wounds have healed, but I still have all of mine."

"Where's Tails?" I asked, reaching out and grasping one of his hands. He rubbed slow circles into my ungloved hand and smiled at me.

"He's still trying to fix the Tornado. It'll probably be a while."

"No sign of the achidna or Pinkie?"

"No … thank whatever god exists that we haven't found Amy yet."

"Why? Isn't she your friend?"

"Honestly … Not really ... after the schemes she's tried she's more like someone I can't stand, but also slightly admire for their persistence. Kind of like Jet." He said. I shifted closer to him, wanting to feel him against me. Getting the message he took me into his arms, rubbing the parts of my flesh that weren't so marred by healing wounds.

For some reason physical contact had become important for us. Even before earlier it'd been what could calm me down. It seemed to be something similar for the blue hedgehog. Why that was is hard to figure out, but it makes a bit more sense now. With what we did earlier, it just feels even more right.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this make us …?"

"Well … what do you want earlier to mean Onyx?"

"… I don't want to make a decision without your consent." I said, hoping I was going about this the right way. I really had no experience at all …

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I … Sonic I can't deny how I feel. That'd be stupid, ridiculous, and get me nowhere."

"And that means what exactly?" he asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

"… Sonic …?"

"What?"

"I … love you. Trying to deny it anymore … it just doesn't work. I have no problem with being … what was it called again … gay?"

"Yeah that's what people call it. You sure?"

"If you ask me again I'll hit you."

"Really …?" he asked, kissing me softly. It was just enough to make me forget why I was slightly irritated.

I jerked slightly as I heard a noise. Sonic turned his head from me to the side to try and locate whatever had made me jump.

"… it's an achidna." I said.

It was probably that Knuckles Sonic had told me so much about. I've talked to him over the phone, but never face to face.

"Sonic?" asked the achidna. Sonic rubbed my ears in comfort and then laid me gently on the ground. He stood up and stared into the eyes of a red figure.

"What happened to you?"

"I … we were fighting some robots created by a cousin of Eggman's." I said, listening for any threats.

"You're so twitchy. What's your problem?" asked Knuckles.

"We were attacked in the forest. Onyx is good at tracking and finding hidden creatures and robots but he couldn't sense them at all." I said. I nearly jumped as Onyx snarled from the ground. I looked down to see his eyes had turned red, and they reminded me so much of Shadow at that moment.

"… pink hedgehog …" he growled, trying to stand. I was at his side immediately, one arm around his waist to keep him upright.

"That's right red hedgehog. It's me." Said a crazed voice. I glanced over in the direction of the voice to see Amy, clad in dark purple, and with twigs in her fur.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"She wanted me to train her. It made her kind of crazy though …" Knuckles said, a hint of regret in his voice.

I looked to the sky and saw that it was nearly dark.

"Do you have a safe place for us to stay Knucks? I'm alright but cut up, and he's down for a while." I asked.

"Yeah, my hut is still intact. Would you like to be useful and show them where it is Amy?"

"… sure …" the girl replied, her voice that of a person bordering on insanity.

"… What about you?" asked Onyx.

"I am going to find some herbs to help heal you guys. It shouldn't take too long. Sonic?" the achidna asked as he started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that blue emerald Chaos gave you?"

"Right here." I said, pulling the jewel out of my quills.

"If she gets too crazy feel free to use it on her. She responds rather well to them when she's trying to kill everything." He said and then left. Kill everything? What the fuck happened to her?

As we came to the place I knew Knuckles' hut was a shiver went down my spine. It wasn't like the ones I felt when I was around Onyx either. That's impossible … it can't …

I dug my claws into Sonic as we got to the hut. I did not like it here, and being around Pinkie was not helping. Something was very wrong here, and I wanted to take him away from here, even if I had to drag him kicking and screaming.

"Sonic we cannot stay here." I said.

"Wha …?"

He pried my hands away and bowed his back. He screamed, writhed, and then fell to the floor. I watched in awe as his limbs began to convulse and then mutate. It was painful just watching him, not to mention the screams and sobs that wracked his body. I wanted to comfort him, but I could barely stand up. I would do no good.

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes he stopped screaming. The screams turned to howls, and then he stood up. He was taller, [almost by a foot] had longer, shaggier fur, and he … he looked like some kind of wolf.

"Sonic?"

"… Onyx …?" he asked, the question sounding more like a demanding growl. I walked over to him and leaned my head against his chest. I pulled back for a moment, not wanting to hurt him with my raised quills, but they didn't seem to bother him.

"Sonic what …?"

"… Onyx … you should run …"

"No. I am not leaving you here with that pink bitch. She's psycho, and what am I supposed to do anyway? You think I can run like this?"

"… chaos …"

"Are you nuts? I try that and I'll either kill myself or knock myself out. The second, you told me not to do earlier."

"… run …"

"I am not running." I said firmly, meeting his lips with my own. I started a passionate kiss, but my limbs went numb almost instantly. I broke the kiss and sagged against him.

"… Onyx?"

"… too low on energy …" I muttered, cclinging to him. He moved us to the ground and held me in his lap. I snuggled into the soft fur of his chest and felt a spark. It wasn't just warmth either. Chaos energy?

I wasn't dreaming, he was full of it.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?" he growled in that voice I was beginning to find kind of sexy.

"… just hold me …"

"Okay. You haven't lost your mind have you?"

"Your body has so much stored chaos …" I said, trying and failing to hold back the small moan of pleasure that came from me. I nuzzled into his neck, feeling more sparks. It was intoxicating, and I was barely touching him.

Amy came toward us as I stroked the sharpened quills on his back. I growled deep in my throat and glared at her.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice a feral sound.

"Sonicu?"

"Fuck off Amy."

"Sonicu! C'mon! You know I'm the one who should be in your arms. I'm the one you want!"

"You're delusional." I said, pulling Onyx a bit away from me. He made a displeased noise, but shut up when I started rubbing the fur on his chest. His eyes closed, and my werehog ears picked up the faint sound of purring.

"Sonicu!"

"… Look at this Amy. I am the only one who can make him feel like this. Do you think I would give that up? No, especially not when I feel the same way."

"Sonicu! He's cast a spell on you!"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound Rose?"

"You think he'll want you when he feels better? You think he'll want to be with someone who … looks like that?"

"And you would?" I snapped.

"… yes … Sonicu! I would want you no matter what!"

"Then why is there fear in your eyes? Scratch that, everything you do?"

"What?"

"I can smell the fear rolling off of you in waves. You're lying too." I said in a flat voice.

"Sonicu! I would never-"

"Stop lying." Onyx said, a blazing fire in his black orbs. That gaze was on me for a moment before it swiveled to her.

"… Sonicu! He will never want to be with a werehog." She said. Amy …

I blinked in confusion as the girl said 'werehog.'

"Werehog? What is she talking about?"

"That's what Dark Gaia did. I am pretty sure I'm the only one who was affected by it. I am like this at night. Why this is happening again I don't know."

"Sonic? Are you okay with it?" I asked. He nuzzled my chest and gave me a toothy grin.

"There's nothing I can do about it. Besides …" he said, nipping my left ear,

"… it's not like I can hurt you …"

I moaned, unable to stop myself. It seemed he was even more irresistible as a werehog. I latched my fangs around his throat and bit down hard. Instead of a cry of pain there was a growl that made me feel so hot. So dizzy … It was awesome …

I found myself growling in pleasure as he bit down on my neck. In my hedgehog form this would hurt like hell, but right now, it was entirely the opposite. If I didn't stop him I would keep this going. With his low energy and my cuts that would still be healing in the morning that was not a good idea. Although … we could definitely make Amy jealous. I would love to see what she tries to do when she sees us. It's not like she can actually hurt me, and especially not while I'm like this. Knuckles … even Shadow would have a hard time hurting me right now.

I laid the dark red hedgehog gently on the ground and latched my fangs onto his neck. I was trying to be careful anyway, but the sight of the blood that pooled around my fangs stopped me.

"… don't stop …" Onyx said, the sound of his voice making me want to claim him right there.

"I'm hurting you." I said.

"Nothing you can do is gonna be worse than what those robots did. I have actually been through worse than that. I have been through even worse than the first time you met me …"

"Onyx …"

"No. I said I'm not leaving, and that means not running off because there's a little more blood. Stop freaking out and keep going …" he said, licking his lips in a way that made me feel hotter.

I groaned and let my claws begin to rub at his chest fur. I licked at the blood on his neck and then bit down once more. This time there was less blood, and a lot more pleasure. The attention to his chest fur was making him squirm and purr, the action and the sound driving me mad. I gave his neck a rest and nipped at his left ear. He started growling, which made me even hornier. This was why I stayed away from others during the Dark Gaia incident before …

I pulled him into my arms and attacked his mouth with my own. He took a few seconds to respond but when he did it just made things even better. After a moment I licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He eagerly opened for me, sliding his good hand along my stomach. As the kiss progressed it traveled lower and lower …

I gasped when we drew apart, his hand nearly to my groin now. He smirked and sunk his teeth into my collarbone, and then slid his hand down a few more inches and touched my length. He stroked me, slow, but not too gently. A ferl growl escaped me as he played with my cock. It felt so good, and he was only wearing my control even thinner. I had to stop this …

I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat as he gripped my wrist tightly.

"… no …"

"As much as I would like you to continue we shouldn't. You're injured, and so am I. The transformation helps heal me, but I'll still have injuries tomorrow."

"So …"

"I am a lot stronger like this. With the condition you're in-"

"I get it. I'm not angry, but there is a 'certain' person I would like to be away from."

"Yeah, Knucks will be back soon. I can protect you right now anyway. Even Shadow couldn't beat me like this." The werehog assured me. I nuzzled into his furry chest as he stood up. He adjusted me so he could carry me comfortably and glared at the pink hedgehog. She glared, but not at Sonic. She glared at me, and I ignored it.

-separater-

A/N:

Wow! This chapter is over 21 pages. I couldn't stop writing it. Hopefully it's to your liking, 'cause I spent hours writing it. With no beta it takes quite a while …

R and R


End file.
